Recently, chargeable-dischargeable batteries are utilized as drive power sources of vehicles such as a hybrid car and an electric car or drive power sources of portable electronic devices such as a note-sized personal computer and a video camcorder. As one example of such batteries, Patent Document 1 discloses a battery including a power generating element, a battery case that houses the power generating element, and an electrode terminal member having an element connecting member penetrating through the battery case, an externally-located terminal member connected to the element connecting member, and a fastening member. This externally-located terminal member of the battery has a Z-like shape (a crank-like shape) including a fixed part, an intermediate part, and an outer connecting part. The element connecting member penetrates through the fixed part and a male screw part of the fastening member penetrates through the outer connecting part, respectively. On a positive electrode side, the element connecting member is made of pure aluminum, and a portion located outside the battery case, of this connecting member, is deformed by caulking or riveting to mechanically join the element connecting member to the externally-located terminal member and fix the externally-located terminal member to the battery case. On a negative electrode side, on the other hand, the element connecting member is made of pure copper, and a portion located outside the battery case, of this connecting member, is deformed by caulking or riveting to mechanically join the element connecting member to the externally-located terminal member and fix this externally-located terminal member to the battery case.